etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:KronikarzLaxoth/Apokalipsa Etnicznego Widza - Rozdział 1 ,,Przebudzenie mocy"
Część I Oto St. Gallen, główna baza imperialistów. Położona głęboko w górach Szwajcarii nie wyróżniała się niczym specjalnym. Dlatego to właśnie w niej Pani Basia ustawiła swą główną, tajna bazę na planetach typu Europa Universalis. Teraz jednak nie było w nim ani jednego imperialisty. Byli za to etnicznicy, którzy podbili to terytorium w imię Niedźwiedzia. Wszyscy byli ,,pijani zemstą" na odwiecznym wrogu. Dlatego właśnie nikt nie zauważył powoli rozwierającego się portalu Pani Basi. Gdy wrota się już otworzyły zaczęła wychodzić z nich armia Imperialistów. Na samym końcu z portalu wyszła sama władczyni Imperialistów. - Zabić etnicznych świętokradców! - krzyknął najwyższy kapłan. Po chwili zauważył płomienie trawiące święte miasto. - Znaleźć i uratować świętą księgę! Zabić każdego kto stanie wam na drodze! Imperialiści zaczęli biec z krzykiem i wymachiwaniem bronią w stronę etnicznych żołnierzy. Po godzinie wrócili do najwyższego kapłana z lekko nadpalonym tomem i głowami żołnierzy Niedźwiedzia. -Dziwne, najwyższy kapłanie i kapłanko - powiedział generał. - W mieście było tylko tych kilkunastu wojów. Ale nasz zwiad powiedział, iż w mieście jest cała armia Etnicznych. -Rzeczywiście jesteśmy sługo zła - krzyknął ktoś z góry. Generał spojrzał do góry i zobaczył dowódcę z pewnością pochodzącego z Zakonu Dzików. - Jak to?! - wrzasnął wódz imperialistów. - Przydatne cacka - powiedział Dzik i pokazał błękitny płaszcz jaki miał na sobie - pozwalają ukrywać się w nocy tak, że nikt się nie zorientuje. Dobrze, że Nocne Elfy zrobiły takie na każdą miarę. - Nieważne - stwiedził najwyższy kapłan. - Teraz się już nie ukryjecie, jest dzień, a my was pokonamy. - Was jest mniej - zauważył Dzik. - Ale z tyłu jest armia Lookasa - odparł imperialistyczny wódz. - Wbije się w was i będziecie mieli minusy. - Niby racja - musiał przyznać Dzik. - Ale na razie go tu nie ma. - Już jestem - powiedział ktoś z tyłu rzecz jasna Lookas. - Wycofujemy się! - krzyknął Dzik. - Są za silni! - Nie dać im tego zrobić - krzyknął Lookas. - Do ataku! Zaszarzowali na nich husarze z Imperialistycznej Polski, jedni z najlebszych żołnierzy Imperialistów. Nie zdążyli jednak dotrzeć do Etnicznych, ponieważ ci użyli zwoju teportacji. Wrócili na Populis. Część II Populis był zupełnym przeciwiestwem Paradoxu. Pełen życia i osad w tym wielkiej, pieknej Burgundii, stolicy imperium Niedźwiedzia. To w niej znajdował się tron Pulchnego. Teraz właśnie wysłuchiwał realacji uciekinierów z St. Gallen. W jednej ręce miał słynną harmonijkę, a w drugiej - paczkę żelków. - Potrzebujemy więcej sił, by pokonać tę armię - powiedział Dzik. - Tym bardziej, że Basia też wzmocni swe siły. - Gdy tylko zjem żelki ruszamy - ogłosił Pulchny. Rzeczywiście ruszyli, a raczej teleportowali się do jednej z prowincji w Azji. Było to miejsce w którym poraz pierwszy pojawiło się Imperium Jan Mayen. Niedźwiedź zagrał coś na harmonijce. Nagle pojawił się Jan Mayeńczyk. Pulchny odbył z nim rozmowę w języku Jan Mayeńskim. Po chwili wyłoniła się reszta wielkiej rasy i dołączyła do armii Etniczników. To samo, lecz z innymi siłami zrobiła Pani Basia. Wezwała kazdego wroga Niedźwiedzia. Teraz dwie armie parły naprzeciw siebie w Wszechświecie Prawowitym. Gdzie rozpocznie sie bitwa? Kto zwycięży etniczna armia wspierana przez dumnych potomków Bulrathi i każdego innego sojusznika Etniczności czy też okrutna i mroczna armia imperialistów wspierana przez Klackonów, Mrssachan, Szaochuia i innych naturalnie złych istot? Czy Urs Niedźwiedziowski przezyje walkę? Tego dowiecie się już niedługo. Kategoria:Blog - Apokalipsa Etnicznego Widza (Laxoth)